fragmentada
by asura120
Summary: la ira te puede dar un gran poder, pero si no la controlas, solo te destruirá, el corazon de sally alica acorn esta llena de ira y dolor, que a estado enserando en lo mas profunde de su ser, pero la ira no se puede contener para siempre, la jaula se romperá, y todo su odio y dolor sera liberada, quemara solo a los que lo merecen, y los quemara a todos, eso dependerá de ella,
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: esto es algo que a estado en mi cabeza por un tiempo, y espero que lo disfruten, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores,

Prologo.

En todos los planos existentes siempre han existido todo tipos de energías, que les da a sus usuarios un poder increíble, como la energía espiral, la energía caos, la turbo energía, el ki, el cosmos, y muchos más, pero hay un tipo de energía que es superior a todos ellos, y no es una, son barias, estas fuentes de poder abarcan los espectros emocionales, tales como la voluntad, la avaricia, la esperanza, la compasión, el amor, el miedo, y la ira, estas energía han sido ocupadas por los cuerpos de linternas, pero ni ellos han logrado desbloquear todo su potencial, solo los que logres aprovechar estas energía, lograran usar todo su poder, pero lo que pocos saben, es que estas energías, tienen su origen, en el sabio, un plano existencial que esta por en sima de todo, en esta realidad, habitan los neo dioses, y el más allá del todo, y estas energía nacieron de las emociones de los neo dioses, ya existían desde antes del nacimiento del más allá del todo, pero antes de eso, dependían de las emociones de los neo dioses, pero después de la derrota del progenitor, el todo, el poder de estas energía aumento tanto, que llano requieren de las emociones de los neo dioses, actualmente, cualquiera puede aprovechar de su poder, pero solo si su emoción en lo suficientemente fuerte, por ejemplo, si alguien quiere usar el poder de la voluntad, esa emoción tiene que ser la más fuerte de todas las demás,

Pero lo que nos importa ahora, es el poder de la ira, esta energía puede parecer malvada para la mayoría, aunque su poder se ha usado en pocas ocasione para el bien, pero en realidad es más buena que mala, ya que el verdadero poder de la ira, no está en el odio hacia los demás, si no en el odio que se tiene hacía sí mismo,

En este caso veremos como una ardilla de tierra llamada Sally Alicia acorn, aprovecho este poder, el odio en su corazón que ha estado ocultando de todos, incluso de ella misma, pero el odio no se puede ocultar para siempre, el odio tarde o temprano romperá su Gaula, y dependerá de ella si su ira y dolor quemara solo a los que lo merezcan, o quemara todo y a todos, ¿ella lograra controlar este poder?, ¿o será quemada por su propia ira y dolor?, eso lo veremos,

(en el death egg)

¡órale!, un erizo azul conocido como sonic the hedgehog exclamó,

cuando el y una ardilla de tierra entraron a una gran sala, con un enorme cilindró de virio en el medio, con una proyección del planeta mobius dentro,

¡parece un gigantesco robotizador!, la ardilla de tierra conocida como Sally Alicia acorn respondió al ver el enorme aparato,

Un robotisador mundial, para ser precisos, una humano gordo conocido como el doctor eggma, respondió estando en su egg mobile,

¡PSHHHHT!, ¡HA HA HA HA!, y yo que pensaba que era algo de que preocuparnos, ¿te acuerdas de esos extraterrestres que nos engancharon hace un tiempo atrás?, y cuando des-robotizaron a todos se aseguraron que fuera para siempre, Sonic rio, al sacudirle un dedo a eggman,

Si, si, esos molestos hombrecitos, rescribieron las reblas del juego, pero yo lo cambie de nuevo, seguramente de diste cuanta del flash de luz, ¿verdad?, la desorientación momentánea, eso fue solo la fase uno, eggaman respondió al chasquear los dedos, y posteriormente a inclinarse, para ver mejor a los dos mobíanos,

¡Es clícate!, Sally exigió, al dar un paso adelante,

Todo se reseteo, ¿cierto?, Sonic pregunto al ponerse un mano en su barbilla,

Eso es, pero de todos modos, recuerda mi querida princesa, que pasa cuando se intenta robotizar algo que ya es mecánico,

¿De que está hablando?, pregunto al mirar a la ardilla de tierra,

Cuando lo engañe para robotizar mi copia falsa…. Oh, no…. Sally murmuro con una mirada horrorizada,

Exacto, explota, todas las fuerzas armadas, toda la federación unida, volando de vuelta, a la edad de piedra, ¡HA HA HA HA HA!, eggman rio como el loco que es, al estirar los brazos, mientras detrás de el pasaba una simulación de toda la destrucción que planea hacer,

Y no olvidemos a la nueva modotropolis, hay tienen a su preciosa ciudad, ¡HA HA HA!, eggman volvió a reír, cuando la proyección cambio al de la ciudad nueva modotropolis,

¡padre!, Sonic grito sabiendo lo que le pasara a su padre, que sigue siendo un robot,

Bunnie…. Nicole… Sally jadeó, preocupada por su amiga ciborg, y por su otra amiga, que una inteligencia artificial,

\- de acuerdo… de detracto de mi risa, Sonic gruño al apretar los puños,

¡Espera!, acabaras con tu legión dark, Sally grito al dar un paso adelante,

¿Cuál es tu punto?, tendré toda una legión de esclavos robots para deconstruir mi ejército, además… no se puede hacer un homelet sin romper algunos huevos dark egg, ¡HA HA HA!,

Sonic enfadado, corrió hacia eggman mientras gritaba,

¡Nunca debí mostrarte una pisca de piedad!, maldito hijo de…. ¡HA!,

Sonic nunca pudo atacar, ya que su copia robótica, metal Sonic lo embistió,

¡AH-AH-AH!, lenguaje roedor, tus padres debieron educarte mejor,

eggaman regaño al erizo azul,

¡Por tu culpa no tuve a mis padres la mayor parte de mi vida!,

Sonic grito de enojo al intentar atacar de nuevo a eggman, pero nueva mente, metal Sonic lo embistió,

Deslizándose por el piso, Sonic logro quitarse a metal Sonic de encima mientras decía,

Es oficial, ¡ya me arte de ti metal Sonic!, ¡pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pelear con Tigo!,

Pero antes que el erizo azul pudiera atacar a metal Sonic, su copia metálica más grande, silver Sonic aterrizó detrás de él,

¡HAHAHA!, ¿tiene problemas roedor?,

eggman rio y aplaudió, al ver a Sonic acorralado por sus dos copias metálicas, mirando distraídamente hacia donde bio a Sally por ultima vez el doctor dijo,

Alguna palabra princesa….

Eggaman no termino de hablar ya que, al voltear, bio que la ardilla de tierra ya no estaba,

¿Diablos, adonde se fue?

Gruñendo, eggman comenzó a sacar todas las armas de su egg mobile,

Yo siempre torero al erizo causando problemas, eso es un echo de la vida, pero no dejare que ella interfiera con mis…

El doctor no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Sonic destruyó su el egg mobile, con un spin dash,

Espero que tengas un plan sal, yo tratare de distraerlos mientras que tu salva el día,

Sonic pensó al ver que eggman sacaba de los escombros de su vehículo, un rifle laser,

(en el interior del world roboticizer)

Ahora, ¿ya puede entrar a la red?,

Sally pregunto al concertar a Nicole a una conexión,

Lo estoy, pero el software defensivo aun es formidable, me tomara horas romper el cifrado,

Nicole respondió, mientras que en su pantalla se mostraban varios códigos,

Solo tenemos minutos, ¿no podemos bloquear la señal de mando?, ¿confundir los procesos?,

Sally dijo al limpiarse algo de aceite de su cara,

No, lo estoy bloqueando, y esta listo para disparar, podría desviar el rayo hacia este punto, pero…

Nicole se calló, al no gustarle la opción que le dio a Sally,

Hazlo,

Sally respondió,

¿Pero no eres inmune?,

Nicole pregunto con preocupación,

Asegúrate de estar en la ciudad y no aquí cuando suceda, solo dame un ejecutable manual,

Sally la ignoro, mientras escribía unos comandos en el teclado de su amiga artificial,

Pero tu… serás…

Nicole dijo en voz baja, con tristes en su tono,

Nicole, tengo la oportunidad de puedo salvar a todos con esto, por favor… no puedo hacer esto sin ti,

Sally dijo, al mirar la pantalla con una mirada triste, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios,

….

(con Sonic)

Sal… ¡ si vas a ser algo, ¡hazlo ahora!,

Sonic grito, mientras era abrumado por metal y silver Sonic,

¡No mas retrocesos!, ¡snively!, ¡fuego!,

Egg man grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, para que su sobrino pudiera escucharlo,

(en el interior del world roboticizer)

Nicole se arrepintiera de haber sugerido esa opción en primer lugar, iba a perder a su amiga, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si estuviera en su forma física, Sally lograría ver su lagrimas al decir voz cortada,

Descarga completa…. Al servidor de modotropolis…. Anulación y deviación del rayo…. completa….. adiós amiga…. y lo siento….. por no poder salvarte….

Eso era todo, solo tenia que presionar un boto, y salvaría a todos, pero estando apunto de oprimir el botón, Sally no pudo evitar pensar,

Te odio tanto eggman…. Tuve cientos de oportunidades de matarte….. pero no tuve el valor de hacer… no….. siempre tuve el valor de matarte….. pero temía que si te mataba… se liberaría lo que he estado ocultando de todos….. mi odio….. te odio tanto eggman….. te odiare por siempre…. Si de algún modo logro salir de esta…. ¡Te voy a destrozar!,

Encerando todo su odio, como lo a echo por años, apretó el botón, y mientras todo se desvanecía en blanco, el último beso que tuvo con Sonic paso por su cabeza, y con una sonrisa triste y con una lagrima bajando por su ojo, dijo lo que podrían ser sus ultimas palabras,

Adiós,

(con Sonic)

¡SI!,

Eggman grito de alegría al ver como su invento se iluminaba, pero chispas comenzaron a salir del aparato gigante,

¡no!, ¡NO!,

Eggaman grito de miedo al cubrirse con su brazo,

(fuera del death egg)

KA-BOOM

Una enorme explosión se bio desde fuera del death egg, donde tails estaba volando a su alrededor en el tornado,

Genial, Sonic y Sally debieron haber echo algo,

El zorrito pensó mientras esquivaba los escombros que caían del death egg,

(con Sonic)

¿Me copia señor?, hay fugas masivas de energía masivas en todos los sistemas, el robotisador no solo está fuera de línea, ¡se ha ido!, pero los demás sistemas siguen en línea, y sin perdida de altitud, y la matriz del anillo de poder se mantiene a duras penas,

La voz de snively se escuchó por los altavoces, de los que solía ser el world roboticizer,

Saliendo de los escombros, con la ropa quemada y el bigote chamuscado, eggman murmuro para si misma,

Supongo que la vieja inmunidad no sea restablecido después de todo, o por favor, por favor, ojala que explosión lo allá rematado,

CLANG!

Repentinamente el pie de Sonic apareció fuera de los escombros, al ver esos el doctor loco solo puso decir,

No… por su puesto que no,

Hey mira, ¡ganamos otra vez!,

Sonic exclamó alegremente, mientras salía de los escombros, con la cabeza de metal Sonic en sus manos, al parecer sin molestarle los moretones alrededor de su cuerpo, principalmente en su manos, que ya solo quedaban algunos trozos de tela, de lo que solían ser su guantes,

¡Aun no…! ¡no!, To… todavía estas en mi territorio roedor, y… y,

Eggman grito desesperado, al tomar un trozó de metal y apuntarlo al erizo,

Atacando al doctor con un spin dash, Sonic se paro sobre su enorme pansa, mientras le sacudía el dedo,

Amigo vamos, te ganamos otra vez, encontrare a Sally, luego destruiremos este huevo tonto, luego me encargare de naugus, y los dos podrán pudrirse en una celda, ¡y final mente me voy a comer un millón de chili dog!,

Sonic grito alegremente, pero un brazo metálico salió de entre los escombros, atrayendo la atención de los dos,

Mirando lo que salía del suelo destruido, Sonic no pudo evitar poner una mirada de horro al ver lo que salió,

¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

eggman solo rio de alegría al ver la figura,

No… no… no… ¡no...! ¡NO!,

Sonic grito al ver a Sally completamente robotizada en frente de él,

Mecha Sally camino hacia ellos con la cabeza, con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello ahora metálico, Sonic rápidamente bajo del doctor, y corrió hacia ella,

Sal…. Por favor, dime que erar tu… y no un robot esclavo, ¿sal…? ¿Sally?,

Sonic intento hablar con ella, pero mecha Sally lo ignoró, y siguió caminado con la cabeza baja,

Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí, una nueva adición a mi ejército, ¡hahaha!, ahora que tal si sigues tu programación, ¡y acabas con este erizo!,

Eggman rio al sentarse en el suelo, mientras veía su nueva esclava,

Sal…. No,

Sonic suplico, cuando mecha Sally sujeto su hombro, con su brazo izquierdo, pero tanto el erizo como el humano gordo se sorprendieron cuando mecha Sally empujo aun lado a Sonic, haciéndolo tropezarse y caer al suelo, confundido, Sonic vio a la Ardila robótica caminar hacia el doctor,

¿Pero que estas haciendo?, el erizo está a tu lado, ¿por qué no lo atacas?

Eggman gruño de enojo al ver que mecha Sally no lo obedecía, mirando que seguía caminado hacia él,

¿¡Por qué no obedeces!?, ¡soy tu amo!, ¡tiene que hacer lo que yo dijo!, ¡y…. ¡HKA!,

Eggman jadeo cuando mecha Sally lo sujeto por el cuello, sorprendiendo a Sonic que seguía en el suelo,

Mirando ahora con miedo a mecha Sally, el doctor eggman, pregunto,

Que…. Hka…. Estas…. Hka…. ¿Haciendo?,

En ese momento mecha Sally levantó la cabeza, rebelando su cara a Sonic y a eggman, se asustaron por lo que vieron, su rostro era metálico, como se esperaba, pero lo que los asusto eran sus ojos, sus ojos estaban brillando de color rojo sangre, con humo rojo emanando de sus pupilas de virio, incluso de las esquinas de sus ojos brotaba un líquido rojo parecido a sangre, pero ese grillo amenazante que tenía sus ojos, irradiaba una cosa, y solo una cosa, ira, Furria que ninguno de los dos había visto en sus vidas, la furria que irradiaba a susto a ambos, mirando con temor esta cara, ambos la escucharon decir una sola cosa, usando una voz que parecía ligeramente a la de Sally, pero robótico, y por lo extraño que parezca, un intermedio entre lo demoniaco y monstruosos,

¡Voy destrozarte eggman!,

Aterrados, tanto Sonic y eggman llegaron a la misma conclusión, ella no es Sally,


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

Mente destruida: parte uno,

(minutos antes, en un lugar desconocido)

\- ¿en dónde estoy?

Sally pensó al mirar a su alrededor, estaba en un prado de hierba, con la ciudad de modotropolis a la distancia, aunque se veía muy real, la ardilla de tierra sabia que esto no era real,

\- estamos en tu mente,

Una voz robótica, parecida a la suya, le respondió, mirando hacia la dirección de la voz, Sally jadeó por lo que vio, Era ella, pero robotizada, dando un paso atrás, y con un poco de miedo en su voz, la ardilla de tierra preguntó,

\- qu… ¿quién eres tú?,

\- soy mecha Sally, la fiel esclava del doctor eggman,

Mecha Sally respondió de forma inexpresiva, No gustándole su respuesta, Sally volvió a preguntar,

\- ¿y que haces aquí?,

\- vengó a someterte, tienes obedecer al doctor eggman, eres su esclava ahora,

Mecha Sally volvió a responder, antes que, sin previo aviso, se lanzará hacia Sally, entregando un golpe en su estómago tirándola al suelo,

\- ¿!pero qué demonios haces¡?,

Sally jadeó al levantarse de forma temblorosa,

\- obedece al doctor eggman,

Mecha Sally respondió al entregar otro golpe, esta vez a un costado de su cabeza volviéndola a tirar al suelo,

\- ¡vete al diablo!,

Sally respondió y gruño, aun en el suelo, a lo que mecha Sally respondió dando una patada en sus costillas,

\- ¡HA!,

\- obedece al doctor eggman,

\- ¡NO!, ¡nunca obedeceré a ese gordinflón!,

BANG!

\- ¡HA!,

\- obedece,

\- ¡NO!,

SMACK!

\- ¡HHAA!,

\- obedece,

\- ¡NUNCA!,

BANG!, SMACK!, POW!, BANG!, SMACK!, POW!,

\- ¡HHHAAAAAA!,

\- puedo seguir el tiempo necesario,

Mecha Sally dijo, al ver el a Sally aun en el piso, pero ahora con barios moretones en su cuerpo, Sally dolo pudo jadear por el dolor, al ver que no iba a responder, mecha Sally estaba apunto de patearla de nuevo,

BLAM!,

El sonido de un disparo, hizo que mecha Sally mirara su pie metálico, viendo una quemadura, en la punta de su pie, viendo de donde venia el disparo, vio una pistola láser en la mano de Sally, pero entes que pudiera hacer algo, un golpe, de parte de una espada muy familiar, la tiro un par de metros de Sally, rápidamente levantándose, mecha Sally bio la espada acorn, en la mano libre de Sally,

\- maldita máquina…. Ni creas que voy…. A dejarme golpear….. y esclavizar…. Por ese maldito gordo,

La ardilla de tierra jadeó, al señalar a su versión robótica con el arma láser,

\- de donde sacarte la espada y la pistola,

Sally tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta que mecha Sally le hizo una pregunta, ya que su voz robótica y su cara, metálica no eran muy expresivas, pero creyendo que lograría pensar en un plan, decidió responder,

\- cuando me dijiste que estábamos en mi mente, esperaba que podía crear construcciones de luz dura, como en el mundo digital, pero era más difícil de lo que creí, apenas logre crear esta pistola, y una replica de la espada acorn, no creo poder hacer algo más,

al terminar Sally intento imaginarse un arma más grande, pero solo logro crear un cinturón con funda para su arma, alrededor de su cintura, Mirandola de forma inexpresiva, mecha Sally se puso en una pose de combate,

Aunque ahora estas armada, eso no cambia nada, aun voy a someterte,

Sin una idea mejor, Sally también se puso en una pose de combate,

Mecha Sally comenzó a correr hacia ella, que respondió al correr también, hacia su versión metálica,

CHAKC!,

Sally y mecha Sally chocaron, con la ardilla de tierra envistiendo con la espada, y con la robot bloqueando la espada con su ante brazo metálico, entando enfrente una de la otra, ambas se miraron, Sally con una mirada seria, y mecha Sally con una mirada inexpresiva,

Intentando empujar a la robot, Sally guardo su arma en su funda, y comenzó a empujar, pero mecha Sally respondió al empujarla con facilidad, haciendo que Sally se tambalee hacia tras,

Dando un gruñido, Sally se volvió a lanzar hacia mecha Sally, golpeando su espada hacia riba,

CHAKC!,

luego hacia abajo,

CHAKC!,

y final mente, dio un giro entregando un espadazo de lado,

CHAKC!,

Pero Sally se frustro al ver que mecha Sally bloqueo todos sus ataques con su antebrazo, abajando su antebrazo, mecha Sally dio un giro entregando una patada en el pecho de Sally, lanzándola hacia tras,

Cayendo de pie y desliándose hasta detenerse, Sally saco su pistola y comenzó a disparar hacia mecha Sally, que levanto los dos brazos para cubrirse de los disparos, para posterior mente correr hacia ella, golpeándola con el ante brazo metálico, esta vez volando hacia tras, y con una mandíbula adolorida, Sally callo de espaldas contra el suelo, afortunadamente se aferro a sus dos armas para no perderlas, guardando de nuevo su pistola, Sally se levantó del suelo, pensando para si misma,

\- así se debe sentir luchar contra un terminator,

Sacudiendo la cabeza, corrió hacia mecha Sally, que intento golpearla de nuevo con su ante brazo, pero Sally se agacho, y aprovechando su impulso, sujeto su espada con las dos manos, y entregó un espadazo hacia riba, aunque no logro atravesar su piel metica, si logro levantarla del suelo por el golpe, dando de nuevo un giro, Sally golpeo a mecha Sally de lado, empujándola hacia tras, cayendo pesaba mente contra el suelo, Sally vio una abolladura en donde estaría su vientre,

\- parece que, si puedo dañarte,

Sally dijo al ver como su copia metálica se levantaba del suelo,

\- yo nunca dijo que no podías,

Mecha Sally respondió cuando de sus hombros salieron misiles, que se dispararon hacia Sally,

\- ¡Maldición!,

Sally maldijo cuando salto a un lado para evitar un misil, posteriormente rodo hacia la derecha para evitar otro misil, pero al hacerlo no iba a lograr evadir otro misil que dirigía hacia ella, improvisando, golpeo en el último segundo un costado del misil con su espada, debiéndolo de regreso hacia mecha Sally, que cruzó los brazos para protegerse su propio proyectil,

BOM!,

\- no se como eso funciono…. pero prefiero no averígualo,

Sally pensó al ver el humo sin bajar la guardia, pero solo pudo poner su espada enfrente de ella, cuando mecha Sally salió del humo a gran velocidad, embistiéndola,

CHOOM!Como Sally logro cubrirse con la espada, mecha Sally solo logro tirar a Sally al suelo, pero tomo demasiado impulso, haciendo que la robot callera hacia tras, pero se enderezó, y se deslizó hasta detenerse,

\- eso pudo ir peor,

Sally pensó al ponerse de pie, viendo que su copia metálica tenía otra abolladura en pecho, comenzar a dispararle de nuevo a mecha Sally con su arma, una vez más, el robot se cubrió, pero esta vez, mientras que usaba su brazo izquierdo para para cubrirse sus ojos de los rayos láser, detrajo su brazo libre, convirtiendo su mano en tres sierras, que lanzó hacia Sally,

soltando un chillido, Sally salto hacia la izquierda, para evitar dos de las sierras, para después tirarse al suelo y doblando las orejas , evitando por poco la tercera sierra, aunque la sierra si logro cortarle la punta de su cola, pero por surte solo corto pelo, viendo que mecha Sally convertía su otra mano en sierras, Sally corío hacia la robot, entregando dos espadazos en su cara metálica, para posteriormente apuñalar el primera abolladura que le hizo, esta vez logrando que la espada entrara en su cuerpo metálico, usando toda su fuerza, Sally logro levantar a mecha Sally del suelo, que dejo de preparar sus cierras, y puso su única mano metálicas en la hoja, para evitar que entre mas a su cuerpo, viendo esto, Sally comenzó a girar lentamente, pero poco a poco gano impulso, dando un gruñido por el esfuerzo, Sally lanzó a mecha Sally fuera de su espada, haciéndola chocar con una roca cercana, viendo que la robot se comenzaba a levantar, Sally se enojó, y comenzó a correr hacia ella, sin darse cuenta que unas chispas rojas comenzaron a envolver su brazos y pierna,

\- ¡cae de una buena vez!,

Sally grito con ira, al dar un espadazo hacia riba,

SMACK!,

el golpe hizo que mecha Sally atravesará la roca, clavado sus dedos metálicos en el suelo, la robot logro detenerse, ahora sacando algunas chispas de su cuerpo, mecha Sally se enderezó, y Sally podía jurar que bio enojo en su cara metálica, pero antes que pudiera sacar su pistola y volver a disparar, mecha Sally desapareció en una cortina de datos, para reaparecer justo a su lado, Sally no logro reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, para evitar que mecha Sally la sujetara del cuello, la levantar del suelo, y la lanzará con fuerza,

POW!,

\- ¡HA!,

Sally grito al chocar contra el suelo, con el cuello y la espalda adoloridas, la ardilla de tierra se levantó del suelo,

\- ¿desde cuando te puedes teletransportar?,

Sally pregunto al levantar su espada, que dejo caer al chocar contra el suelo,

\- estando en tu mente puedo hacer esto y muchas cosas más,

Mecha Sally respondió al levantar su antebrazo vació y apuntarlo hacia Sally,

\- ¿acaso me vas a disparar con rayo láser?, ¿o algo?,

Sally pregunto al levantar su espada enfrente de ella,

\- no, solo estoy atrayendo mis sierras regreso hacia mí,

\- si estas trayendo tus sierras hacia ti…. Y estas apuntando tu brazo hacia mi… eso significa que…. Hay no,

Sally trato de darse la vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde,

STAMP!,

Un agudo y fuerte dolor se extendió por su espalda, cuando sintió cuando una de las sierras se clavabo en su hombro derecho, haciéndola soltar su espada, mirando hacia tras, Sally bio una de las sierras clavada en ella,

STAMP!,

otro fuerte dolor se entendió por su muslo derecho, haciéndola caer en una rodilla, mirando hacia abajo bio la segunda sierra clavada en su muslo,

STAMP!,

Sally no pudo ni gritar de dolor, cuando la última cierra se clavó en la zona media de su espalda, tirándola de frente al suelo, jadeando, Sally poco a poco sintió como perdía la sensibilidad de sus piernas, y de todo por debajo de la cintura, mirando la sombra de la robot acercándose a ella, intento agarrar su espada, solo para que un pie robótico pateara la espada lejos de su alcance, al ver la espada alegarse, Sally intento sacar su pistola, pero antes que pudiera sacarlo de su funda, una mano metálica se la arrebato, y la lanco lejos, ahora toralmente inmóvil e indefensa, Sally mirando hacia riba viendo a mecha Sally sobre ella mirándola, antes de levantar el ante brazo, haciendo que las sierras clavadas en ella, volaran de regreso al ante brazo, aunque no sintió las sierras clavado en su espalda y pierna, si sintió la de su hombro, haciéndola gemir de dolor, inclinándose, mecha Sally miro a Sally con lo más parecido a decepción en su cara metálica antes hablar,

\- esperaba más de ti… supongo que ahora debo tomar el control de tu cuerpo, y exterminar o capturar a Sonic the hedgehog… tal vez si el doctor eggman lo quiere, capture y robotice a todos los freedom fighters,

Sally sintió la ira llenadora, que quisiera matar a Sonic no era nada nuevo, pero amenazar al resto de los freedom fighters, y mas usado su voz, la enfurecía mucho, y sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara, el chaleco y las botas de Sally cambiaron de color, pasando de su color azul, a un rojo sangre, sin notar el cambo de la ropa de la ardilla de tierra, mecha Sally desvió la mirada puso su mano en su barbilla,

\- y con esa coneja de orejas caídas y el zorro de dos colas, hmmm…. Tal vez el doctor eggman modifique sus cuerpos después de robotizarlos, por que no se vez muy capases por la edad que tienen, y no me olvido de la lince holograma, tal vez sea de programada, aun que no creo que allá diferencia, todo de monotropoliz ya le temen de todos modos,

La furria de Sally creció por cada palabra que mecha Sally decía, apretando los puños, de nuevo ninguna de las dos noto las chispas rojas envolviendo el cuerpo de Sally,

\- y sobre tu familia…. No creo que allá problema con tus padres y con tu hermano y cuñada, pero él bebe Alexis,

\- no te atrevas, no te atrevas a amenazar a mi sobrina,

Sally gruño, cuando comenzó a recuperar la sensibilidad de la cintura para bajo, y comenzó a temblar con espasmos y convulsiones, Sally podía sentir lo toda su furia queriendo salir, pero ella trato todo lo que pudo para contenerla, no quería sacar ese lado de ella, pero mecha Sally no ayudaba a contenerla,

\- hmmm…. No tengo la información de como el doctor eggman robotizo bebes, pero ya lo hizo antes, así no creo que…

Eso fue todo, Sally no pudo más, y lo dejo salir,

\- ¡vete al diablo!,

BAH!,

Sally grito al ponerse de pie de golpe, su cabello cambio a color blanco, sus venas eran visibles ha Trávez de su pelaje, y en todo su cuerpo, y brillaban rojas sangre, y la parte de afuera del iris de sus ojos cambio a rojo sangre, mientras que todo lo demás hasta la pupila cambio aun blanco enfermizo,

mirando a la robot con una furia que mecha Sally no sabía que Sally podía sentir, Sally entregando un fuerte golpe, en la cara de macha Sally, mandándola a volar unos metros de distancia, corriendo hacia la robot, Sally recogió su espada y la sostuvo con las dos manos, levantándose del suelo, mecha Sally vio a la ardilla de tierra atacándola con su espada, intentando defenderse, la robot levantó su ante brazo para bloquear el ataque,

CHOOM!,

Mecha Sally se sorprendió por lo que acaba de pasar, anterior mente su antebrazo logro bloquear los espadazos de Sally, pero ahora su brazo fue totalmente destrozado, por el golpe de la espada, cayendo al suelo, mecha Sally puso su mano restante en el metal destrozado que solía ser su brazo, mirando hacia riba vio a tiempo como Sally le daba otro espadazo, haciendo que la robot volara hacia tras, chocando y rebotando en el suelo, mecha Sally comenzó a levantarse, con mas chispas cubriendo su cuerpo,

\- ¡te voy a destrozas maldita maquina!, ¡y venderé lo que quede de ti como chátara!,

Sally grito al correr hacia la robot de nuevo, pero antes que pudiera atacar, mecha Sally desapareció, mirando a su alrededor, Sally quedo confundida,

\- chátara tu abuela,

Mecha Sally dijo al lado izquierdo de Sally, que rápidamente dio un espadazo, pero la robot volvió a desaparecer, solo para reaparecer enfrente de ella, entregando una patada en el estómago de Sally, mandándola hacia tras hasta chocar con el piso, levantándose de un salto, la ardilla de tierra gruño al sostener con más fuerza su espada,

\- ¿¡desde cuando te puede teletransporta!?,

Sally pregunto,

\- como ya dije, hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer dentro de tu mente,

Mecha Sally respondió al materializar una espada parecida a la de Sally, solo que la punta del mango tenia el logo de eggman, para posteriormente correr hacia Sally, levantó su espada para cubrirse,

CHAKC!,

Las dos espadas chocaron son un sonido metálico, pateando a la robot, Sally dio otro espadazo,

CHAKC!,

Pero mecha Sally lo bloqueo con su espada, para posteriormente tele trasportarse sobre Sally, entregando un espadazo hacia abajo, que Sally evito al rodar hacia la izquierda, para posteriormente golpear la cabeza de mecha Sally con su espada, haciendo que la robot se tambaleara hacia tras, pero Sally no se detuvo hay, entregó otro dos espadazos, haciendo que la robot, callera hacia tras, pero mecha Sally volvió a tele trasportarse, detrás de Sally pero esta vez Sally estaba preparada, ya que cuando la robot apareció de tras de ella, Sally la golpeo con su puño, dando un paso atrás, mecha Sally ataco con su espada con un corte de lado, que Sally interceptó al dar un espadazo hacia riba,

CHAKC!,

Mecha Sally intento atacar con un espadazo hacia riba, que Sally volvió a bloquear con un espadazo de lado,

CHAKC!,

Sally esta vez dio un espadazo hacia abajo, que mecha Sally bloqueo con un espadazo hacia riba de nuevo,

CHAKC!,

Sally volvió a atacar con la espada, pero esta vez mecha Sally piso el pie de Sally, detrayéndola lo suficiente para que pudiera lanzarle su espada hacia su pecho,

STAMP!,

\- ¡HHAA!,

Sally grito de dolor cuando la espada de mecha Sally entro por su pecho y salió por su espada, danto un gruñido, Sally tomo la hoja de la espada sin importarle que le cortara la mano, retorció la hoja obligando a la robot de soltar su espada, para posteriormente sacarse la espada de su cuerpo, antes de clavársela al pecho de mecha Sally hasta hacer que la hoja saliera por la espalda de la robot,

ambas cayendo de rodilla, Sally soltó la espada de su versión metálica, para clavar su propia espada en el piso, mecha Sally tomo su espada, antes de sacarla de su cuerpo, mientras que la herida de Sally se serraba, mirándose, una con odio, la otra con una mirada inexpresiva, ambas se pusieron de pie, Sally trato de atacar, pero mecha Sally se tele trasportó a unos metros de distancia,

\- ¡no huyas!,

Sally grito al perseguir a la robot,

\- no huyo, Es estrategia,

Mecha Sally respondió cuando Sally la alcanzó, intentado golpearte con su espada,

CHAKC!,

\- pero la robot bloqueo con su espada, y se tele trasporto detrás de Sally, y dio un espadazo,

STAMP!,

\- ¡HAA!,

Sally grito cuando un choro de sangre salió de su espalda, pero mecha Sally no se detuvo hay, volvió a tele trasportarse uno metro por encima de Sally, y bajo con un fuerte espadazo,

STAMP!,

\- ¡HHAAAA!,

Sally grito de nuevo, cuando el ataque de mecha Sally, la avía cortado desde su hombro derecho, hasta su muslo izquierdo, pero la robot no la iba a dejar recuperarse, ya que entregó otro espadazo,

STAMP!,

\- ¡GRR!

Sally gruño de dolor, ahora con otro corte grande de su hombro izquierdo hasta su vientre, una vez más, sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, mecha Sally dio un giro, y entregó un espadazo más,

STAMP!,

Esta vez Sally no grito, ya que fue derivada, cayendo al suelo, Sally gimió al ponerse de pie, pero mecha Sally la pateo, tirándola de nuevo, pero Sally intentó pararse de nuevo, pero mecha Sally puso un pie sobre su pecho,

\- ya no te levantes, el resultado de esta pelea es inevitable, voy a derrotarte, tomare el control de tu cuerpo, y todos los habitantes de modotropolis serán robotizados y esclavizados por el imperio eggman,

\- ¡púdrete!,

Sally grito al sujetar el pie de mecha Sally, torciéndolo, la robot cayó al suelo, levantándose y un sosteniendo el pie metálico, Sally comenzó a girar, y cuando alcanzó la velocidad suficiente, lanzó a la robot a unos metros de distancia, corriendo hacia la robot, Sally entregó un espadazo hacia abajo, dejando un corte desde el hombro de mecha Sally, hasta su muslo metálico, queriendo desquitarse por sus cortes, Sally entregó otro corte de lado, haciendo otra cortada en la robot, desde su otro hombro hasta su vientre metálico, después levantó la espada sobre su cabeza, y la bajo, entregando un corte, dejando una rasgadura en su cara metálica, además de destrozarle su ojos robótico izquierdo, haciendo que mecha Sally calle ya de rodillas, pero Sally no se detuvo, ya que entregó un espadazo hacia riba, lansando a la robot hacia riba, Sally dio un salto, alcanzándola, y dando un giro en el aire, la ardilla de tierra, entregó un espadazo de lado, lanzando a mecha Sally hacia tras, dejando un rastro de algo negro y líquido, que Sally asumió era aceite,

aterrizando en el suelo Sally bio que mecha Sally volvió a tele trasportarse antes de llegar al suelo, pero la sintió aparecer detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta, Sally entregó un puñetazo en la cara de la robot, pero mecha Sally se enderezo y ataco con su espada,

CHAKC!,

CHAKC!,

CHAKC!,

Una vez más, la robot y la ardilla de tierra chocaron sus espadas, sacando chispas con cada choque, mecha Sally intento pisar el pie de Sally, como lo hizo antes, pero esta vez Sally dio un paso atrás evitando el pisotón, pero mecha Sally le dio un cabezazo, y aprovechando su distracción, ataco,

STAMP!,

\- ¡hhaa!, ¡maldición!, ¿¡otra vez!?,

Sally gruño cuando la hoja de la espada de la robot la atravesó, tomando la hoja de la espada de mecha Sally de nuevo, retorciéndola, una vez mas la robot soltó su espada, pero esta vez, Sally clavó su espada en el pecho de mecha Sally atravesándola, posteriormente, saco la espada de mecha Sally de su cuerpo, y la clavo en el cuerpo de la robot, posteriormente sujeto el mango de su espada, y entregó una patada, lanzando a mecha Sally a un par de metros hacia tras, sacando su espada en el proceso,

Aguantando el dolor, Sally corrió hacia la robot, que intentaba ponerse de pie,

\- ¡ya cay maldita maquina!,

Sally grito al atacar,

CHOOM!,

Mecha Sally callo en una rodilla, cuando Sally corto su pierna, mirando hacia riba bio a al ardilla de tierra sujetando su espada con las dos manos,

CHOOM!,

Mecha Sally callo al suelo con Sally encima de ella, y con espada clavada firmemente en su pecho, la robot intento sostener al hoja, pero Sally la clavó más profundo, hasta que solo el mango de la espada estaba fuera de su cuerpo metálico, mirando con odio a mecha Sally, la ardilla de tierra tomo la espada de la robot, y la levantó sobre su cabeza, mirando por ultima vez a mecha Sally, estaba apunto de bajar la espada,

pero repentina, sus venas dejaron de ser visibles, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y su ropa regreso a su color azul, Sally no avía notado su rara trasformación hasta este momento, ya que sintió como la fatiga la inmovilizó, viendo que Sally no se podía mover, la robot extendió su mano, haciendo que de sus palmas salieron cables, que ataron las manos de Sally, obligándola a soltar su espada, empujándola fuera de ella, mecha Sally saco la espada de su cuerpo, ya libre, la robot se levantó del suelo, y vio a Sally a su lado incapaz de moverse, no queriendo arriesgarse, saco otro table de su mano que se envolvió alrededor de las piernas de Sally,

ahora con la ardilla de tierra inmovilizada, mecha Sally se tomó un tiempo concentrarse, haciendo que todos su daños se comiences a reparar, incluso su pierna cortada, que estaba a unos metros de ella, comenzó a ser atraída hacia ella, ya lo suficientemente cerca, mecha Sally tomo su pierna cortada y se la volvió a poner, mientras hacía eso, las piezas de su brazo destrozado comenzaron a juntarse volviendo a formar su brazo, que lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella,

mientras pasaba todo eso, Sally estaba inmóvil en el suelo, aunque no estuvieran sus manos y piernas atadas, sintió que no sería capaz de moverse, mirando a mecha Sally deconstruirse, Sally pensó para sí misma,

\- ¿cómo me paso esto?, ¿hace un momento estaba apunto de ganar?, como fue que….

Repentinamente recordó por se había trasformado, fue por la forma que mecha Sally amenazó a sus amigos como si no fuera gran cosa, pero fue la amenaza de su sobrina lo que la izo transformarse,

\- bien…. eso explica por qué me trasformé, ¿pero porque me des transformé?,

Sally pensó, hasta que bio las cortadas del pecho de mecha Sally,

\- yace… fue por eso,

Sally pensó, ya sabiendo lo que paso, durante años Sally a estado ocultando todo su odio, ya que siempre pensó que su odio la haría hacer algo que nunca a echo, matar, ella estaba apunto de matar a mecha Sally, y ya que lo pensaba, Sally no podía sentir odio hacia la robot, y por eso perdió su trasformación, afuera de su mente, ella tal vez perdonaría a mecha Sally, pero aquí, ella estaba punto de matar a la robot, por lo que su subconsciente la detuvo, al quitarle su odio, y su poder en el proceso,

\- pero si mi odio se fue…. ¿Hacia donde se fue?….. el único lugar adonde podrían ir es…. ¡O no!,

Sally pensó con miedo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mecha Sally la levantó, y la cargo sobre su hombro,

\- ¿¡hey!?, ¡¿qué haces!?,

Sally pregunto le pregunto a la robot,

\- te voy a llevar a la parte mas profunda de tu mente, no me voy a arriesgar a que saques otra cosa debajo de tu manga…. o en tu caso, debajo de tu bota,

Mecha Sally respondió, y por lo raro que parezca, Sally pensó que escucho algo de humor en la voz de la robot,

\- y… ¿cómo me vas a llevar allá?,

Sally volvió a preguntar, esperando que mecha Sally no supiera adonde ir,

\- hay una entrada cerca del Freedom HQ ,

\- maldición…. ¡Pero espera!, ¡No ballas hacía ya!, ¡detente!,

Sally grito, al ver como la robot las llevaba hacia la dirección del Freedom HQ, y durante varios minutos, Sally se retorció en su agarre, y le grito a la robot que no fuera hacía ya,

\- ¡maldita máquina!, ¡hazme caso!, ¡no ballas hacia ya!,

Sally grito y se retorció, que el Freedom HQ se hacía cada vez más visible, con forme se acercaban,

\- ¿¡por qué no me escuchas hija de….!?,

Sally no pudo terminar, ya que mecha Sally le tapó la boca con un cable,

\- lenguaje niña, esperaba algo más de educación de una princesa como tú,

Mecha Sally regaño, a lo que Sally respondió con un murmuro, que sonaba como un muérete,

Ignorando a la ardilla de tierra, mecha Sally final mente llego al Freedom HQ, caminando hacia la puerta principal, las dos entraron al complejo, ya dentro, la robot ignoró la sala común mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del sótano,

\- esta instalación está basada del Freedom HQ real, pero el real no tiene sótano, por lo que esta puerta debe llevarnos a lo mas profundo de tu mente,

Mecha Sally dijo, al abrir la puerta, mostrando una escalera de caracol, que llevaba hacia abajo, ignorando los gruñidos de Sally, la robot comenzó a bajar las escaleras, bajando hacia la oscuridad,

Bajando cada vez más, por el oscuro túnel, mecha Sally miro sobre su hombro para ver la cara de Sally,

\- que escondes aquí abajo, no habría una escalera si no llevará algún lugar de lo más profundo de tu mente,

Sally solo gruño como respuesta, no esperando más respuestas, mecha Sally siguió bajando, pero después de lo que parecieron barios monitor, finalmente llegaron al fondo, bajando la última escalera, la robot miro una puerta de madera simple, ignorando a Sally que se estaba retorciendo sobre su hombro, mecha Sally abrió la puerta, y la robot tenía que admitir que no esperaba esto,

En el interior había una enorme habitación, sin lengua iluminación, solo un pequeño traga luz, que, por la profundidad, casi no llegaba nada de luz, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras, una celda gigante, con gruesas barras metálicas, llenaba casi toda la habitación,

Dejando caer a Sally de su hombro, que gruño por dejarla caer, mecha Sally camino hacia la celda, notando que algunas de las barras estaban dobladas, y otras estaban caídas, además que habían marcas de garras en el piso, paredes y techo,

\- no detento nada dentro, aunque no puedo teletransportarme estando aquí, puede que tampoco funcione mi escáner aquí abajo, pero es copo probable,

Mecha Sally dijo para si misma, ignorando los gruñidos de Sally, que intentaba quitarse los cables de su boca,

Mirando un cerrojo en el centro de la celda, mecha Sally lo escaneo,

\- esto requiere una llave para abrirse, también podría romperte los huesos, y forzante entre las barras, pero correría el riesgo de que te trasformes otra vez,

Mientras la robot hablaba, unos ojos rojos brillantes se vieron por el otro lado de las barrar metálicas, haciendo que Sally luchara mas para quitarse los cables de la boca,

Sin notar los ojos rojos, mecha Sally comenzó a mirar a su alrededor,

\- ¡ggrrrrrr!,

Un gruñido se escucho por toda la habitación, haciendo que mecha Sally rápidamente mirara hacia la celda, y lo volviera a escanear, nueva mente no detectando nada,

Mirando hacia Sally, la robot la vio aun intentando quitarse los cables, pero al darle al espalda a la celda, no noto una enorme mano monstruosa con garra saliendo del punto donde faltaban barrotes, que comenzó a acercarse a la robot, cuando una de las garras toco el hombro de la robot, mecha Sally rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para no ver nada,

Volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, esperando que la llave estuviera cerca, Sally noto que, aunque no lo parezca, la robot comenzaba a asustarse, siguiendo mirando a su alrededor por unos momentos, decretó algo metálico en el pie izquierdo de Sally, caminado hacia la ardilla de tierra,

Mecha Sally tomo su pie derecho, ignorando los gruñidos de Sally, quitando su bota, encontró una llave abarrada a su tobillo, arrancándola, mecha Sally camino hacia la celda, de forma apresurada, y estaba apunto de poner la llave, pero Sally logro quitarse el cable de la boca, y le grito a la robot con todas su fuerzas,

\- ¡no la dejes salir!,

\- ¿de quien te refieres?,

Mecha Sally pregunto al voltearse a mirarla, sin notar que lo que sea que estaba dentro de la celda, ya se hartó de esperar, ya que una enorme figura comenzó a ser visible,

\- de…. De ella,

Sally respondió de forma temblorosa, al señalar detrás de la robot, mirando hacia la celda, mecha Sally vio la figura enfrente de ella, que comenzó a volverse mas grande, haciendo que la robot mirara hacia riba,

\- ¡GGRRRRRRR!,

Un gruñido monstruoso provino de la figura, haciendo que la robot hiciera algo que Sally considero imposible, mecha Sally comenzó a temblar de miedo, además que sus orejas metálicas se doblaron contra su cabeza,

Dejando caer la llave, mecha Sally comenzó a retroceder de forma temblorosa, pero ante que pusiera alegarse más, de uno de los avugueros de la celda, se disparó la misma mano monstruosa, haciendo que mecha Sally saltara hacia tras, apenas evitando las garras,

Cayendo en frente de Sally, mecha Sally miro a la ardilla de tierra, sintiendo algo sujetando sus piernas, la robot miro hacia abajo, viendo que sus piernas había sido envueltas completamente por la mano monstruosa, mirando de nuevo a Sally, la robot comenzó a temblar de miedo, al susurrar una palabra,

\- ayúdame,

Eso fue lo ultimo que mecha Sally dijo, antes de ser arrastrada hacia el interior de la celda,

En el interior de la celda, mecha Sally choco contra la pared, cayendo al suelo, la robot miro rápidamente hacia riba, y lo que vio la asusto tanto que comenzó a arrastrase hacia tras, y por el miedo, olvido que ya estaba en la pared, arrastrando inútilmente los pies por el piso, mecha Sally solo pudo pensar,

\- como es cosible que Sally tenga esto en lo mas profundo de su mente, esta cosa… es un…

\- ¡monstruo!,

La robot grito de miedo, cuando la figura se le acercó, y con una voz demoniaca y monstruosa, con un ligero tono parecido a Sally, la figura hablo,

\- te mostrare lo que es ser un monstruo, ¡GGREEEAAAA!,

La figura rugió, a lo que mecha Sally grito lo más fuerte que pudo,

Afuera de la celda, Sally se estremeció al escuchar los gritos de mecha Sally y los rugidos de la criatura,

\- ¡GGRREEEEAAA!,

\- ¡auxilio!,

BANG!,

\- ¡que alguien me ayude!,

SMACK!,

\- ¡salvarme del monstruo!,

\- ¡GRRRRREEEEAAAAAAA!,

BANG!, SMACK!, POW!, BANG!, SMACK!, POW!,

\- ¡hhhhaaaaa!, ¡auxilio!, ¡por favor!, ¡que alguien!, ¡me ayude!,

Repentinamente todo quedo en silencio, Sally miro hacia la celda, la ardilla de tierra no vio nada, y por un momento pensó que mecha Sally había muerto, hasta que,

\- ¡HHHHHAAAAAAA!,

Mecha Sally grito al salir del hueco de donde entro, pero se veía peor que como ella la dejo, aún tenía todas sus extremidades, pero casi toda su cubierta metálica estaba desgarrada, mostrando su endoesqueleto, solo una oreja sobrevivió,

La robot térmicamente despellejada viva, miro a Sally en el piso, y antes que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, la voz que la criatura se escuchó,

\- ¡vuelve aquí!, ¡aun no termino con Tigo!,

\- HHAAAAAA!, ¡ayuda!, ¡salvarme del monstruo!,

Mecha Sally grito al sujetar distraídamente a Sally y comenzar a correr, pateando por error la llave, alejándola hasta la entrada de la habitación, y Sally solo pudo estremecerse, al sentir los servomotores contra su pelaje, y si tuviera que adivinar, Sally imagino que la criatura se detuvo, ya que el metal de mecha Sally se atoro en sus garras, y presumiblemente en sus dientes, y mientras se las quitaba, la robot aprovechó para salir de la celda,

\- mecha Sally se ve muy asustada…. ¿Será por el miedo?, ¿o Acaso los robot sienten dolor….? Bueno…. Nunca selo pregunte a omega,

Sally pensó al ver como la robot la llevaba escaleras arriba, viendo la llave en la esquina de la habitación,

\- por lo menos ella no saldrá,

Sally pensó, antes de salir de la habitación, pero lo que ella no sabia era que la criatura las vio irse,

\- maldición,

La criatura murmuro, ya sin nadie aquí, dejo de actuar como si estuviera en una película de terror, un brillo rojo sangre envolvió la figura, iluminando la habitación, mostrando que las paredes del interior estaban llenas de rallones,

\- si no fuera por tu maldito subconsciente, yo ya seria libre,

La criatura dijo para si misma, antes de rallar otra línea en la pared,

\- a este paso me quedare sin pared, antes de ser libre,

La criatura dio un suspiro cansado, ante de ver la llave de su celda en la esquina de la habitación, sacando su brazo por uno de los huecos, la criatura intento alcanzar la llave, pero estaba demasiado lejos, solo le faltaba un centímetro para que la punta de su garra alcanzará la llave,

\- no la puedo alcanzarla de todos modos,

La criatura gimió, hasta que sintió algo,

¿Qué es esto…..? parece que nadie esta usando el cuerpo de Sally…. No me sorprende…. Con Sally capturada y llevada por ese montón de chátara, que probablemente debe estar buscando la roca más cercana, para esconderse debajo, el cuerpo de Sally esta basia de cierto modo… no es la libertad que quiero, pero algo sigue siendo algo…..

La criatura se detuvo para ver que estaba hablando sola,

\- y estoy hablando sola…. Tal vez me haga bien salir un poco…. Y por qué no, hacer pedazos a ese gordinflón de eggman, ya que estoy en eso.

Nota del autor: antes de irme tengo que decirles que originalmente mecha Sally iba a manifestarse en la mente de Sally, como una Sally orgánica, pero con un traje parecido al de eggman, (obviamente a la talla y figura de Sally,) pero hacerla una robot, (como normal mente es) era el único que cambie, ya que toda la pelea era igual, pero pensé que en la parte donde mecha Sally es despellejada viva, sería un poco…. violento, solo imagínenlo como era originalmente,

la criatura, (como la llamare por ahora) arrastró a mecha Sally orgánica dentro de su Gaula, ya dentro, la criatura la asusto gruñéndole, y después la desnudo desgarrándole la ropa, para después arrancarle toda la piel y pelaje de su cuerpo, de la forma mas violenta que no voy a describir en este resumen, ya sin piel, y con sus músculos y tendones visibles, la criatura se distrajo por la sangre y trozos de piel en sus garras y dientes, que mecha Sally orgánica y despellejada, aprovecho para escapar, asustando y talvez traumatizando a Sally, cuando la descuartizada mecha Sally la tomo y corrió,

este el resumen de lo que era originalmente, ¿les hubiera gustado la versión original?,


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

Mente destruida: parte dos.

(en el presente)

\- ¡voy a destrozarte!,

Mecha Sally grito, con el cuello de eggman en su mano metálica,

\- so… sonic, ¡ayúdame!, ¡calma a tu novia!,

Eggman grito, intentando inútilmente quitarse la mano metálica den sima,

\- ¡yo que eggman!, ¡fue tu maquina la que hizo eso!,

Sonic respondió al ponerse de pie, y moverse hacia mecha Sally, y puso su mano en el hombro de la robot,

\- ¡por lo menos inténtalo!,

Eggman grito de nuevo, cuando el agarre de su cuello aumento la presión,

\- okey, okey, ejem, sal…. ¿Puedes detenerte?,

Sonic pregunto al sostener la cabeza de la robot, y al girarla ligeramente para que mecha Sally lo viera,

\- ¡NO!,

La robot grito con esa voz demoniaca y monstruosa, haciendo que Sonic la soltara, y diera un salto hacia tras, pero al gritarle a Sonic, aflojó su ajare sobre el cuello de eggman, que aprovechó para zafarse y escapar,

\- ¡me largo de aquí!,

El gordo grito al salir corriendo,

\- ¡maldición Sonic!, ¡por tu culpa se me va eggman!,

Mecha Sally le dio un gruñido demoniaco a Sonic, provocando que las espinas del erizo azul se erizaran,

\- n…. no te preocupes sal…. Yo puedo atraparlo fácil mente, y….

Sonic no pudo terminar, ya que mecha Sally lo sujeto por la cabeza,

\- tengo una mejor idea,

Mecha Sally lo aplasto contra el piso, forzándolo a su forma de bola, y la robot prosiguió a patearlo hacia eggman,

\- ¡hay no!,

Eggman grito, al ver el erizo azul acercándose a él, pero un figura emergió de entre los escombros, y intercepto al erizo con lo que parecía un brazo metálico dañado,

\- ¿pero qué?,

Sonic grito de sorpresa, al deslizarse hacia tras,

\- ho-ho-ho, parece que mi idea de escudar mi tecnología del robotizador, funcionó a medias,

Eggman rio al dejar de correr al ver a silver Sonic muy dañado, pero aun funcional,

\- ¡ahora!, ¡acaba con la robot traidora!,

El doctor loco grito al señalar a mecha Sally,

\- ¡sal!, ¡no!,

Sonic grito cuando el robot gigante ataco a mecha Sally,

BAM!,

Tanto Sonic como eggman se sorprendieron por lo que paso, mecha Sally atrapo el puño del robot gigante con una sola mano,

\- ¡maldita maquina!,

Mecha Sally gruño al apretar su agarre de la mano del robot gigante, aplastándola, levantado su mano libre, mecha Sally detrajo su puño, y golpeo el robot,

BAM!,

El golpe lanzó al robot hacia tras, destrozándolo en el proceso, pero no soltó el brazo de silver Sonic, arrancándoselo,

\- ¡sigues tú! ¡maldito gordo!,

Mecha Sally grito, al señalar al doctor eggman con el brazo arrancado de silver Sonic, que volvió a correr fuera del world roboticizer, con la robot siguiéndolo,

\- ¡hey!, ¡sal!, ¡espera!,

Sonic grito a comenzar a correr de tras de ellos, y al perseguirla noto que el brazo con el que golpeo a silver Sonic, estaba sacando chicas,

\- ¡maldición funciona!,

Eggman grito al apretar desesperadamente algunos botones de su manga, cuando de una compuerta dañada salió un nuevo egg mobile, viendo su vehículo, el doctor loco rápidamente se subió a el, y comenzó a aceleras lejos del erizo y de la robot, dando un gruñido de enojo, mecha Sally comenzó a perseguirlo,

\- oye Sally, no creo que puedas alcanzarlo,

Comenzó Sonic al seguirle el paso a mecha Sally fácilmente,

\- qué tal si lo dejamos ir, salimos de aquí, y hablamos con tails para ver si podemos regresarte a la normalidad y….

\- ¡te voy a matar eggma!, ¡y después voy a embarrar tu asqueroso y grasiento cerebro!, ¡por todo el mundo!,

Mecha Sally grito de enojo, mientras sus piernas metálicas eran cubiertas de energía roja, y con un gruñido monstruoso, comenzó a correr más rápido, lo suficientemente rápido para seguirle el paso al egg mobile,

\- ¡HHAAA!, ¡calma a tu mujer Sonic!, ¡mínimo dale una cachetada o algo así!,

Eggman grito al ver que la robot lo estaba alcanzando,

\- ¡olvídalo eggman!, ¡prefiero dejar que te destroce!, ¡que ponerle una mano en sima!,

Sonic grito al correr un poco más rápido para seguirle el paso,

\- En ese caso….. ¡a todas las unidades de la dark legión!, ¡Sonic y una robotizada y desobediente princesa Sally me están persiguiendo!, ¡deténganlos!,

Eggman grito por un micrófono de su vehículo, y casi de inmediato, tres miembros de la dark legion, con sus armas apuntándoles a la robot y al erizo,

\- ¡no te preocupes sal!, ¡yo me encargo!,

Sonic grito con arrogancia, al ponerse frente de la robot, pero el erizo se sorprendió cuando mecha Sally corrió a su lado, y ataco a los legionarios, ignorando los disparos, mecha Sally corrió hacia el primer legionario, que intento golpearla, pero la robot se deslizó aun lado, poniéndose detrás de él,

\- ¿¡pero qué demonios!?,

El legionario gruño cuando mecha Sally sujeto su cabeza con su mano robótica,

\- ¿qué piensas que a…..?

CSSH!,

\- ¡RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!,

El legionario dio un grito desgarrador, cuando mecha Sally le arrancó la cabeza, con todo y columna vertebral, viendo lo que la princesa le acaba de hacer a su compañero, el segundo legionario grito,

\- ¡¿pero que acabas de hacer hija de…!?

El legionario no pudo terminar, ya que mecha Sally uso la columna de su víctima como látigo, enrollándolo alrededor del cuello del segundo legionario, atrayéndolo hacia ella,

\- ¡NNARG!,

El segundo legionario grito, cuando el puño de mecha Sally atravesó su pecho, y salió por la espalda, sosteniendo su corazón, que aún estaba conectado a su sistema nervioso, y que aun palpitaba, sacando su brazo metálico, la robot todavía tenía el corazón de su segunda víctima en su mano,

eggman, que se detuvo al escuchar el grito del primer legionario, miro el cadáver de uno de los legionarios, a mecha Sally sosteniendo el corazón del segundo,

\- no te creo….

Sonic que también se detuvo al escuchar el grito, se puso un par de tonos más claro de azul, el ultimo legionario comenzó a temblar, al ver como la robot arrancó el corazón del legionario, y tanto eggman, Sonic, y el legionario, como la víctima de la robot cayó al suelo, muerto,

Mirando el ultimo legionario, mecha Sally comienzo a caminar hacia él, que dejo caer su arma, y comenzó a caminar hacia tras, con forme la robot se le acercaba, con mecha Sally tan cerca de él, el legionario cayó al suelo, haciendo que su capucha y su máscara se cayeran, rebelando a una gata azul, con un ojo mecánico,

\- ya la volví loca,

Eggman murmuro, al acelerar en su egg mobile, escuchando, mecha Sally miro al gordo huyendo,

\- ¡no escapas eggman!,

Mecha Sally estaba a punto de correr tras eggman, pero miro a la legionaria y al corazón en su mano,

\- ten…

Mecha Sally dijo al tomar la mano de la legionaria, y poner el corazón sobre la palma de la gata, antes de salir corriendo, tanto la gata y Sonic vieron el corazón, que saco un chorrito de sangre, manchando el traje de la legionaria,

\- ¡KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,

La gata grito lo más fuerte que pudo, antes de desmallarse, dejando caer el corazón al suelo, Sonic al ver el corazón rodar fuera de la mano de la gata, hizo que sus mejillas se hincharan y pusiera verde, corriendo a una esquina, Sonic vació todo el contenido de su estómago,

Mientras tanto, eggman seguía huyendo de la robot, por los pasillo de su nave, una muy enojada mecha Sally, dándose la vuelta en el aire, eggman apretó un botón en su vehículo, haciendo que dos lanzamisiles salieran de los costados de su egg mobile,

\- ¡recibe estos!,

Eggman grito al disparar seis misiles, que volaron en curso de colisión hacia mecha Sally,

\- ¡GGGRRRRRR!,

Mecha Sally gruño, sin detenerse le dio un manotazo al primer misil, debiéndolo,

¡BLAM!,

al segundo misil salto aun lado para evitarlo,

¡BLAM!,

el tercero lo atrapo en el aire, y con un golpe se lo regreso al doctor loco, chocando con los demás misiles,

¡BAM!,

Volviendo al frente eggman, acelero, mientras hablaba por el comunicador,

\- ¡a todas las unidades!, ¡me dirijo al hangar!, ¡los quiero hay ahora mismo!,

El doctor loco dijo al llego al hangar de la nave, al entras al hangar, vio muchos legionarios, y a sus robot, preparándose para bajar a modotropolis,

\- ¡todos prepárense!, ¡la princesa Sally fue robotizada y se volvió loca!,

De inmediato la robot salió del pasillo y dio un gran salto para atraparlo, pero fallo y callo al centro del hangar, con todos los legionarios apuntando sus armas hacia ella, dando un gruñido monstruoso, que asusto a todos los legionarios, corrió hacia el primer legionario, que le apunto con su arma, pero mecha Sally la doblo como su fuera de papel mojado, antes de entregas un fuerte golpe en el estomago del legionario, haciéndolo escupir sangre, otro legionario intento dispararle con su arma, pero la robot lo vio venir, y uso el legionario que ataco como escudo,

¡BOUM!,

¡BOUM!,

¡BOUM!,

El legionario ni siquiera pudo gritar de dolor cuando los rayo láser le volaron la cabeza, tirando el cuerpo aun lado mecha Sally vio a barios legionarios acercándose a ella, por lo que dio un gruñido monstruosos, cuando sus puños comenzaron a brillar,

¡GGGRRRAAAA!,

Mecha Sally rugió al girar, liberando un estallido de energía roja a su alrededor, desintegrando a los desafortunados legionarios que estaban en el radio del estallido, corriendo rápidamente hacia los legionario más secano, mecha Sally comenzó a repartir puñetazos a todos que estaban a su alrededor, uno de ellos intento atacarla con un bastón eléctrico, pero la robot lo sujeto del brazo, y comenzó a girar, usándolo para derivar a los legionarios de su alrededor, al terminar su jiro, mecha Sally azotó con gran fuerza al legionario, dejando en el suelo una enorme mancha de sangre, pero aun sin soltar al legionario probablemente muerto, la robot lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó hacia un grupo de legionarios derivándolos, pero al hacerlo un legionario aprovecho para atacarla con un lanza misiles,

BOM!,

El misil impacto de frente, lanzando hacia tras a la robot, que saco algunas chispas de su cuerpo, aterrizando sobre un legionario, mecha Sally miro con odio al legionario que le disparo, que se estremeció por su mirada,

\- ¡GROOOAAAA!,

La robot rugió al correr hacia el legionario, al llegar hacia él, retrajo su puño que brillo de color rojo sangre, y golpeo al legionario,

WHOOM!

El golpe de la robot izo mas que solo herir al legionario, ya que el, y todos los cincuenta legionarios que tenía detrás de él, fueron desintegrados por la onda expansiva, casi todos los soldados del hangar se quedaron sorprendidos y asustados por este nuevo poder de la princesa robotizada, pero uno de ellos, usando un traje robótico como similar a los que usa G.U.N, intentó atacarla, pero mecha Sally se deslizó por debajo del robot, salto dio un giro atacando con una patada la cabeza del traje, derivando el robot y sacando al piloto del traje, el piloto miro con miedo a la robot, que solo le dio un golpe de lado, en su cabeza, destrozándosela, ahora cubierta de sangre, mecha Sally miro a todos los legionarios, antes de gruñir y correr hacia ellos,

(mientras tanto en otra parte del death egg)

con una mano en su estoma y la otra en su boca, Sonic se tambaleo por los pasillos, ahora un par de tonos de azul mas claro, el erizo se preguntó por qué no habían aparecido robot o legionarios para atacarlo, pero por ahora estaba feliz de eso, ya que no se sentía en condiciones de pelear, si tuviera que pelear, en lugar de hacer un spin dash, haría un spin vomit dash,

caminando hacia el hangar, Sonic lentamente escucho gritos y explosiones del otro lado de una puerta que lo separaba del hangar, acercándose a la puerta metálica, el erizo enfermo pateo la puerta, abriéndola,

\- no… ¡no me metes!, ¡GRA!,

\- ¡no puedes ser!, ¡está loca!, ¡HHAA!

\- ¡mami!, ¡MAMI!, ¡HHAAAA!,

Los gritos de desesperación de los legionarios, sacaron a Sonic de sus mareos, y mientras se acercaba a la barandilla, se vio una explosión acompañado con un brazo chamuscado y cercenado, cayendo en frente de Sonic, que se detuvo y camino por encina del brazo con cuidado, tratando de no vomitar de nuevo, final mente llegando al barandal,

el erizo azul se arrepintió de no quedarse en el pasillo, ya que el hangar de la nave estaba llena de escombros de maquinaria, además que de pedazos serenados de legionarios, estaban manchando el piso y las paredes, incluso Sonic vio algunos legionarios desafortunados, partidos a la mitad, o con partes faltantes de sus cuerpos, pero lo que puso nervioso al erizo, fue que la mayoría estaban aun vivos, los gemidos y gritos de agonía de los legionarios que no tuvieron la suerte de morir, casi ahogaban los sonidos le la batalla que aún se libraba unos metros de distancia,

Sonic en lugar de saltar de la plataforma, miro una escalera que parecía no estas manchada de sangre, así que corrió hacia la escalera, y la bajo en un instante, pero se detuvo en el fondo, ya que el piso enfrente de él había un enorme charco de sangre, dando un salto, el erizo cruzó el charco, pero más charcos de sangre estaban en frente de él,

\- diablos… yo que creía que masacre en Texas me prepararía para esto… ojalá allá visto holocausto caníbal, tal vez así no me afectaría tanto esta masacre,

Sonic murmuro al dar un salto para evitar la sangre, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar otro charco de sangre, Sonic se estremeció cuando sintió algo sujetando su pierna, mirando hacia abajo, vio un legionario que solo le quedaba el torso, un brazo, y la cabeza,

\- por…. Por favor, ¡mátame!,

Sonic no sabía qué hacer con el legionario, era obvio que el legionario estaba sufriendo, mirando un rifle lases a unos pasos de distancia, quitándose la mano del legionario, el erizo camino al rifle, mientras pensaba,

\- sal… que te estará controlando…. Se que tu no harías esto… y ni eggman sabe que te controla ahora,

Sonic pensó al tomar el arma, y caminar de regreso al legionario, mirando a varios legionarios que aún estaban vivos, regresando al legionario, Sonic levantó el arma, y lo señalo a la cabeza, pero Sonic no pudo jalar el gatillo, él no era así, él no podía quitar una vida, pero tampoco podía dejar agonizando a los legionarios, inhalando aire, el erizo cerro los ojos y galo el gatillo,

BAM!,

Soltando un gateo, Sonic no abrió los ojos hasta que se alegó un par de pasos del cuerpo, abriendo los ojos, Sonic bio la batalla a unos metros de distancia, y a legionarios cercenados volando por todas partes,

\- tengo que detener a sal ahora, o voy a tener que matar a los heridos,

Sonic pensó al correr hacia la batalla, pero sin darse cuenta que corrió sobre los charcos de sangre, dejando al erizo empapado de sangre, pero ignorándolo por ahora, miro a los legionarios agonizando, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y disparo a los legionarios heridos,

BAM!,

BAM!,

BAM!,

Durante los disparos, Sonic alcanzó distinguir que algunos legionarios le daban las gracias, siguiendo corriendo hacia Sally, pero se detuvo cuando vio cómo iba la batalla,

Sally sujeto a un legionario por las rodillas, lo jalo, tirándolo al suelo,

\- ¡pero que hacer mujer!,

El legionario le grito a la robot, pero bio que mecha Sally levantó su pie,

\- o rayos… ¡O NO NO NO NO!,

CSSH!,

La cabeza del legionario fue aplastada cuando mecha Sally lo piso con fuerza,

\- ¡muere loca!,

Un legionario grito cuando ataco a la robot con una Bara eléctrica,

CHAKC!,

Pero el ataque nunca llegó, ya que mecha Sally embistió la barra eléctrica con su antebrazo, destruyéndolo, mirando la barra rota en su mano, el legionario pensó,

\- okey…. No me esperaba esto….

CSSH!,

repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mecha Sally entero su pullo en su pecho, mirando con miedo a la robot, el legionario intento decir algo, pero solo troceo sangre en la cara metálica de la robot, pero mecha Sally no se detuvo ahí, ya que clavo su otra mano en el pecho del legionario,

SHRIPPA!,

Todos los legionarios, e incluso eggman, que estaba flotando en eggmovile, vieron como mecha Sally abrió de golpe el pecho del legionario, y continuó hasta partirlo a la mitad, por suerte el legionario murrio cuando le abrieron el pecho,

Sonic, aprovechando que los legionarios estaban viendo el cuerpo sin vida, camino hacia la robot,

Mecha Sally escuchando algo acercándose por detrás, rápidamente se giró y lanzar un golpe,

\- ¡wow!, ¡espera sal!, ¡me doy!,

Sonic grito, apenas esquivando el golpe de la robot, al ver que era Sonic, mecha Sally solo lo miro por un momento, ante de ignorarlo y caminar hacia otro legionario,

\- ¡oye sal espera!,

Sonic dijo al correr en frente de la robot, haciendo que mecha Sally le diera al erizo un gruñido monstruosos, ignorando el gruñido de mecha Sally, Sonic sujeto los hombro de la robot,

\- sal… tiene que detenerte… no puedes andar matando a nuestros enemigos,

Mecha Sally solo miro al erizo azul, de forma inexpresiva, a lo que Sonic respondió,

\- al menos…. mátalos bien, no los dejes agonizando,

\- …..

Mecha Sally no respondió, pero antes que Sonic pudiera decir algo, un legionario apunto a la cabeza de mecha Sally y disparo,

BLAM!,

La cabeza de mecha Sally se ladeo por el disparo del legionario, pero no solo se le ladeo la cabeza, sino que también la oreja derecha de la robot, fue despedazada por el disparo, con chipas saliendo de su desaparecida oreja, Sonic miro al legionario con enojo, pero antes que el erizo pudiera atacar al legionario, la robot enderezo la cabeza,

\- matarlos bien, ¿eh?, buena ida Sonic,

La robot dijo, cuando una niebla roja comenzó a salir de su oreja destruida, formando una baja forma de un cuerno demoniaco, a su vez que levantaban una de sus piernas, que comenzó a brillar,

\- diablos…

Sonic murmuro al hacerse bola, cuando la robot golpeo su pie contra el suelo,

WHOOM!,

(mientras tanto fuera del death egg)

Tails voló en el tornado alrededor del death egg, estando alerta de algún ataque, pero la atención del zorrito fue atraída por la parte baja de la nave,

\- ¿que estará pasando ahí?,

Tails pensó, al ver como de la parte baja de la nave, comenzaron a emanar arcos eléctricos, pero antes que el zorrito pudiera acercarse a investigar, la parte baja de la nave explotó,

¡KA-BOOM!,

\- ¿¡pero que paso!?,

Talis grito, cuando su avión se tambaleo por la onda de choque, rápidamente recuperándose, el zorrito noto una bola azul cayendo de entre los escombros,

\- esa bola azul yo la conozco,

Tails grito al volar hacia la bola azul,

Al escuchar el motor del tornado, Sonic salió de su forma de bola, y vio a tails volando hacia él,

\- ¡wow!, gusto a tiempo tails,

Sonic dijo al caer sobre el ala del avión,

\- ni lo menciones…. Pero… donde esta Sally, ¿y que paso en el death egg?,

Tails pregunto al ver que el death egg estaba comenzando a caer,

\- sal… fue sal lo que paso,

Sonic respondió, al ver la enorme nave cayendo,

\- ¡espera!, ¿quieres decir….? ¿que fue Sally la que hizo eso?, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo?,

Tails pregunto al señalar el death egg,

\- sal fue robotizada…. Pero en lugar de convertirse en una esclava de eggman, comenzó a tacar a todos de la nave…. De hecho, ha iba,

Sonic dijo, al señalar un punto rojo cayendo de la nave,

\- ¿no deberíamos ir a atraparla?,

Tails pregunto al ver que Sonic solo miraba el punto rojo,

\- mejor veamos que pasa,

Sonic dijo, a lo que tails solo miro el punto rojo cayendo,

Mientras Sonic y tails hablaban, mecha Sally callo fuera de la nave, pero ahora con su pierna derecha totalmente destruida,

\- no esperaba destruir la nave…. y mi pierna, ¡GRRR!, es la última vez que le hago caso a Sonic,

La robot gruño al ver su pierna destrozada, mirando a los lados, vio barios, egg Carrier aun atacando new modotropoliz, apretando los puños, la robot comenzó a controlar su haida, en dirección a las naves,

Viendo una nave cerca, la robot miro su mano robótica, antes de cerrarla en un puño, mirando el egg Carrier con odio, el brazo robótico de mecha Sally brillo de color rojo,

\- ¡GRRAAA!,

Mecha Sally rugió, al lanzar su brazo en forma de barrido, destrozando el brazo robótico en el proceso, pero libero una serie de proyectiles rojos que volaron hacia la nave,

¡KA-BOOM!,

El egg Carrier explotó cuando los proyectiles chocaron con la nave, la robot miro otra nave cerca de ella, pero viendo su brazo destruido, gruñendo, la robot dejo que la energía roja saliera de su brazo destrozado, formando un brazo de energía roja, con la baja forma de una garra monstruosa, mirando otro egg Carrier junto con barias naves pequeñas, gruñendo, la robot apunto hacia todas las naves, y volvió a lanzar su brazo en forma de barrido, liberando otra serie de proyectiles rojos,

¡KA-BOOM!,

El agg Carrier explotó al igual que el anterior, solo que ahora toda la egg flota dejo de atacar la cuidad, y se concentraron en ella, incluso la nave más cercana a ella, que es encontraba muy dañada, cambio de corso, y se dirigió hacia la robot, gruñendo, mecha Sally lanzó más proyectiles, pero estos no chocaron contra la nave, ya que explotaron contra una barrera invisible,

\- escudos, ¿he?, me pregunto por qué las primeras dos naves que destruí no tenía escudos,

La robot pensó al esquivar los disparos de la nave, mirando su brazo de energía roja, a la robot se le ocurrió algo,

\- veamos si el escudo lo protege de esto,

La robot pensó mientras caía en corso de comisión hacia la nave, ya unos metros de chocar contra la nave, la robot giro hacia la izquierda, a su vez que las garras de su brazo rojo crecían,

\- ROOAAAAAR!,

La robot rugió cuando Clavo sus garras en la nave,

SKAAAAAAAANG!,

Aun con escudos, no evito que la garra de mecha Sally cortaron la nave entera como si fuera mantequilla,

¡KA-BOOM!,

La nave explotó lanzando a la robot hacia otras dos naves,

\- eso fue interesante…. Asgámoslo otra vez,

Mecha Sally murmuro al acercarse a las dos naves, alargando de nuevo su garra, y aumentando el tamaño de su brazo, la robot estiro su brazo y agarro una de las naves, y dando un gruñido, la robot atrajo hacia ella la nave que agarró, para posteriormente lanzarla hacia la otra nave,

¡KA-BOOM!,

Las dos naves explotaron al chocar una con la otra, saliendo del humo, mecha Sally vio más naves atacando la ciudad, la robot esta apunto de atacar más naves, pero vio una nube volando por la ciudad,

\- naugus…. ¡GGRRR!, otro al que tengo que destrozar….. pero no puedo perder más tiempo con las naves, tengo que terminar esto ya,

Mecha Sally murmuro, pero la robot recordó algo, un ataque que una vez Sally bio en un videojuego que solía jugar Sonic,

\- espero que esto funciones,

La robot murmuro cuando se enderezo en el aire, haciéndose bola, la robot comenzó a ser envuelta en energía roja, haciendo que la robot dejara de caer, y se quedara suspendida en el aire, temblando, el cuerpo de mecha Sally comenzó emanar chispas de electricidad, no queriendo sobre exigirle mucho a su cuerpo, la robot rápidamente entendió las extremidades, librando la energía,

BOOOOW!,

Una gigantesca onda de choque roja, se libero en toda el área, destruyendo todas las naves, dejando el cielo despegado,

de nuevo cayendo, la robot vio que tuvo éxito, y ahora con los cielo libres, mecha Sally controlo su caída hacia la dirección general de donde vio a naugus,

(mientras tanto son Sonic y tails)

\- ¡guau!, tails… ¿viste es?, ¡fue genial!,

Sonic le pregunto al zorrito,

\- si lo vi… ¿y en serio crees que fue genial?, ¿esas naves tenían mucha gente dentro?, ¿¡y esa onda de choque casi nos da!?,

El zorrito le pregunto al erizo azul,

\- por lo menos murieron rápido…. no como la mayoría de los legionarios del death egg,

eso ultimo Sonic lo murmuro, pero el zorro de dos colas lo alcanzó a escuchar,

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?,

\- bueno…. Es que… sal… mato casi todos los legionarios dentro del death egg, y los que no murieron… fueron desintegrados por la explosión que sal causo, la explosión que destruyó la parte baja del dearh egg,

Sonic respondió de forma apresurada,

\- ¡diablos!,

Tails grito al soltar por uno momentos los controles del avión,

\- ¡Wow!, ¡cuidado tails!,

Sonic grito, ya que casi se caí del avión,

(en otra parte)

\- ¡snively!, ¡deja de sacudirte que perdemos el equilibrio!,

Eggman le grito a su sobrino, ya que actual mente, el doctor loco, su sobrino y lien-da, colgaban de un eggmobile muy dañado y apenas en funcionamiento,

Lo haría señor…. Pero lien-da no deja de patearme,

\- snively dijo, ya que actualmente, tanto la echidna y el humano pequeño estaban colgando de un costado del eggmobile, con lien-da sujetada en uno de los costados del vehículo y con snively sujetado de las piernas de la echidna,

\- dejaría de patearte, ¡si tu dejaras de jalarme la cola y mis rastas!,

Lien-da le grito a snively, ya que actualmente, el humano pequeño no podía sujetarse bien, ya que el traje de la echidna era demasiado resbaloso para que el humano pequeño pudiera sujetarse bien, como resultado, ocasionalmente snively se resbalaba, haciendo que se sujetara de la cola y las rastas de la echidna para no caerse,

\- ¡ya dejen de discutir!, ¡que intentó trabajar!,

Eggman grito, mientras jugueteaba con el tablero de su eggmobile,

\- ¿que estas asiendo con eso?,

Lien-da pregunto, al ver como el tablero sacaba chispas,

\- ahora verán, con esa princesa loca suelta, necesitamos una distracción, y si no fue destruido también, esto nos dará la distracción que necesitamos,

El doctor loco dijo, al oprimir un botón chispeante, haciendo del derivado death egg saliera una cápsula gigante, que voló hacia new modotropolis, volando al lado se mecha Sally, que miro la capsula con curiosidad, pero su curiosidad cambio por enojo al ver la capsula estrellarse en el coliseo de la ciudad,

\- ¿pero que demonios será eso?,

La robot gruño, sin saber que del humo del coliseo, salió Titan Metal Sonic,

\- eso debería darnos algo de tiempo,

Eggman dijo, mientras aceleraba lo más que pudo su eggmobile, alegándose de la cuidad,

(de regreso con Sally)

\- ¡RRRRRRRRRROARRR!,

\- ¡maldición!,

Mecha Sally gruño al ver el robot gigante atacando la cuidad, y estaba apunto de cambiar su dirección hacia el robot gigante, pero a lo legos vio a cierta coneja cyborg volando alrededor del robot,

\- ¿bunnie Y naugus…. ¿Están peleando juntos?, que bien, ella puede encargar del robot, mientras que yo me encargo de naugus,

Mecha Sally pensó al ver a la coneja atacando el robot, pero la atención de la robot fue atraída por naugus, que fue atacado por una de las garras del robot gigante, cayendo a unos metros de distancia, vio que se levantaba estaba y apuntada su bastón hacia el robot gigante,

\- no sé qué va hacer, pero estoy segura que lo que sea que balla hacer, también afectara a bunnie,

Mecha Sally pensó, y sin perder más tiempo, controlo su caída, dirigiéndose hacia la coneja, pero su velocidad terminal no vasto, ya que naugus disparo un gigantesco rayo hacia el titan,

\- ¡BUNNIE!,

Mecha Sally grito, pero en lugar de ser su voz demoniaca/monstruosa, sonó casi igual a la voz normal de Sally, solo que más áspera,

Pero con solo segundos para actuar, la robot comenzó a generar energía roja otra vez, cuando genero suficiente energía, mecha Sally la libero,

¡KRAKOOOM!,

En lugar de liberar una explosión gigante, la robot la uso para impulsarse, dejando detrás una onda de choque y en vuelta en llamas rojas, mecha Sally bolo a toda velocidad hacia el titan metal Sonic,

Todos los que lograron ver esto, tanto legionarios como sibiles, creyeron ver un cometa en curso de colisión, hacia el robot gigante,

Bunnie en cambio no vio a la ardilla de tierra robótica, volando hacia ella, ya que toda su atención se desvió hacia el gigantesco rayo purpura, que se dirigía hacia ella, cerrando los ojos, y cubriéndose con sus brazos,

\- ¡AAHHH!,

la coneja cyborg grito, cuando el rayo estaba a nada de alcanzarla, sin notar que mecha Sally llego por detrás, y esquivando a Bunnie en el último instante, la robot choco de frente contra el rayo purpura,

\- ¡KOOOOOM!,

Una enorme y atronadora explosión acompañado con una onda de choque, se sintió por toda la ciudad, lanzando a naugus a unos metros de distancia, cayendo al suelo, el mago levanto la vista, viendo una enorme nube, en donde estaba el robot gigante, alcanzando ver una figura en vuelta en llamas rojas, saliendo del humo, cargando a bunnie,

\- ¿no había notado eso?,

\- naugus pensó al ponerse de pie, mirando hacia riba, vio escombros cayendo, de lo que solía ser egg flota, frunciendo las segas, el mago tomo el vuelo,

\- ¿Y qué es esto?, reconozco esta fuerza vital, esa figura era la princesa Sally, pero algo es deferente, su fuerza vital esta mesclada con algo…..

Extendiendo sus sentidos, naugus intento averiguar que era esa diferencia en lea fuerza vital de Sally, concentrándose en esa anomalía, el mago jadeó casi cayendo al perder la concentración, al ver que era esa anomalía,

\- ¡¿cómo es que esta niña octavo este poder tan profanó y corruto?!, ¿cómo octavo el poder de la ira?,

\- naugus gruño con espuma saliendo de su boca, pero poco después su mirada cambio, y con una sonrisa malvada, el mago pensó,

\- si obtuviera ese poder… ¡sería un dios!, nadie seme opondría, ni siquiera super Sonic sería una amenaza ante mi poder, no sé cómo accediste al poder más profanó, corruto diabólico de todos, Sally, pero te lo voy a quitar, y nadie se me opondrá cuando tenga el poder de la ira, o como muchos lo llaman, el poder que lo consume todo,

Naugus pensó mientras volaba, ya pensando como quitarle ese poder a Sally, mientras volaba noto a los legionarios y a varios robots de eggman aun atacando la cuidad,

\- al saber que esa niña tiene el poder de la ira, se me hace curiosos que allá salvado a esa coneja, solo un ser muy poderoso como yo puede usar ese poder sin enloquecer…. probablemente fue un acto instintivo, pero probablemente me atacara al verme, y si aprovecho estos legionarios para hacer que su amada princesa parezca un monstruo, y luego yo llego y la detengo, toda esta ciudad me amara, si, y puedo obtener su poder en el proceso, si fuego bien mis cartas, pronto tendré el poder absoluto, y un ejército de esclavos bajo mi mando, incluso puedo tener a Sonic como esclavo, ¡sí!, ¡seria imparable!, ¡JAJAJAJA!,

El mago rio como loco, mientras volaba por la cuidad asediada,


End file.
